


Exiled you say?

by Breagen



Category: Conan Exiles (Video Game), League of Legends
Genre: AU: Conan Exiles, F/F, F/M, Teleported to the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breagen/pseuds/Breagen
Summary: Akali and Eve are together. They are a very happy couple. But, as you may expect the fame can be a bit tricky to deal with sometimes. Akali's way to cope with it is to play. Somehow, she teleported herself and Evelynn to the savage world of one of her games - Conan Exiles. Welcome to the Exiled Lands, exiles. Welcome to the place where the doom awaits.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry that I didn't finish the newest chapter of - the My home is where my heart lies -, but with all honesty, I didn't really feel like finishing it.  
> I'm sorry about that. I will try to finish it as soon as it is possible for me.  
> In a mean-time, I would like to present another idea that was born in my head in a matter of seconds.  
> Hope you like it :)

The sounds of the keystroke could be heard in every part of the enormously large apartment that belongs to the infamous diva of the KDA. The intensity of the keys being smashed was periodically increasing, then abruptly decreasing. Nearly the entirety of the apartment was covered in darkness, only in the smallest room, the light was still on.

The magenta-haired woman - whom many considered as one of, if not the most beautiful woman that ever appeared in the industry - was wriggling on the king-sized bed covered with silken sheets. It was a hot night, the delicate skin of the siren was stained with sweat. To some extent, it could have been avoided, but Evelynn didn’t like to sleep with the air conditioning on. Eve struggled with falling asleep, a mere sound could have woken her up in a heartbeat, and prevent from falling asleep again for hours. Before she met Akali, it was one of her most significant problems. During the past tours, she had slept very rarely. To be perfectly frank, most of the controversies that she was part of, happened during the tours. When the diva had been at the brink of the complete exhaustion, she decided that someone sleeping next to her would help her.

To some extent, it was a truth, but she had rarely found the men would be willing to help her without getting paid in sex. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t like Evelynn didn’t like sex, it was quite the opposite, but she wasn’t the type of woman who would go to bed with anyone. She knew her worth, she had her dignity. Sadly, in the past, in the rough times, she needed to forget about those values to survive.

When the young rapper appeared in her life, for the infamous diva, it seemed as if Akali stormed through her mind, her heart. The magenta-haired beauty was willing to describe it as a love from the very first sight. Rogue didn’t need to do a whole lot to conquer the so-called cold heart of the singer. For the golden-eyed woman, it was enough to see the perfect smile of her beautiful girlfriend to call a day perfect. It was such a small thing, but it was everything that she needed to smile herself.

With Akali next to her, she rarely had problems with falling asleep. Sometimes, the magenta-haired singer would call the burgundy-haired rapper her human-sized bodypillow. To be honest, to some extent, it was true. Evelynn would always act very affectionate when Rogue was near. Sometimes it was shown via small acts like holding hands, sitting next to each other, resting on each other’s shoulders. Still, in most cases, the older woman would prefer to hold her darling close, hug her, kiss her lips. She adored the moments when the burgundy-haired girl would blush hard out of sudden, because of her action.

During nights, Evelynn always had Akali in arm’s reach. The mere thought that her strong younger girlfriend was right beside her was increasing the mental comfort of the older woman. Not so rarely would she reach out for the girl during her sleep, then she would pull her closer, enveloped her slender arms around the defined frame of the youngest member of the band. When Evelynn felt that her dream was slipping away from her, she reached out for Akali as she always used to. To her instant dissatisfaction, she didn’t find the girl, but she tried again and again. After countless tries, the golden-eyes opened spotting the empty space where Rogue usually was lying.

The very first thought that ran through the mind of the singer was that something happened, but it was quickly discarded as the sounds of the keys being pressed reached the ears of the diva. The living goddess sighed heavily, then she smiled softly. Without much thinking, she adjusted her nightgown, smoothed the sheets slightly, and then exited the bedroom. Even though the apartment was mostly filled with darkness, the woman didn’t need any kind of light to be able to find her girlfriend. The only place the rapper could have been now was the smallest room where the consoles and computers were stored.

One glance onto the clock located in the corridor made her slightly angry. It was nearly 4 am, so it meant that Akali must have left the bed as soon as Eve had fallen asleep to play one of her many games. It would not be a lie if Evelynn called Rogue a little addicted to computer games, but after all, all of them had their own ways to relax. For Eve it was sex, a long bath, spending time with Akali. For the rapper … hmmm … Akali loved the time they were spending together, whether it was a movie night, training, sex, or just sitting next to each other, but games had always had a place in her heart. The magenta-haired woman knew that she should have been at least a bit pissed at her girlfriend, but she could not have mustered that.

When the siren finally reached the gaming room, she halted in a doorway for a moment. As she had expected, the younger woman was sitting on her comfortable gaming chair, playing some game that could be set in some medieval or ancient time by the look of things. Akali definitely didn’t hear Evelynn coming, cause the headset that they bought together recently was clearly visible on her head. They tested how much it could muff the sounds around the user. To some extent, the older woman was surprised with the results of their little tests.

She should have come closer to the playing girl, but Eve allowed herself to postpone it for a couple more moments. When Akali was in her world, she seemed to be carefree, so pure, so precious. She acted without much thinking. For Evelynn, it was so valuable to see her like that.

After some time, the golden-eyed beauty decided to finally let Rogue know that she was in the room. The magenta-haired woman closed the gap between her and her girlfriend with just a few quick steps. Without hesitation, she turned the chair around and straddled the younger girl.

“My, my, my, what a naughty girl,” the vixen started with a mischievous smile glued to her face. “Who would have thought that you’ll be playing some kind of game in the middle of the night, instead of … sleeping beside me.”

“Hey … hey … Eve,” the burgundy-haired girl murmured. “I didn’t want you to wake up, sorry, babe,” the rapper apologised with a hint of guilt in her voice.

“Is this game more interesting than me, me lying half-naked beside you?” the diva asked in a teasing manner.

“No … of course, no!” Akali replied in an instant.

“Then … why did you leave the bed?”

“You know that … you know …” Rogue started to mumble.

“I know what, darling?” the siren asked softly, holding the chin of the latter, forcing her to look directly into the eyes of the pure molten gold.

“You know that I can not play games when you are touring, so I try to play them when we have a bit of free time,” the azure-eyed beauty confessed in a low voice. “I am sorry, I just wanted to play a bit, I did not want you to wake up and be angry at me,” the girl added in a whisper-like manner.

“It’s fine, babe,” the siren cooed tenderly. “I’m not angry at you, I could never be angry at you for such a reason,” the diva provided a heartwarming smile.

“Thank you,” the rapper whispered.

“Would you mind if I joined you in that game of yours?” the golden-eyed beauty asked.

“You do not have to do that, not just for me,” Akali replied with guilt. “I am going to exit the game, and we can go back to bed.”

“No, I really want you to be happy, and if it means that I’m to play something with you, I’m up for that,” the magenta-haired singer responded in a second. “What are you playing?”

“Ok … I was playing Conan Exiles,” Rogue said. “The game is set as the name can suggest in the universe of Conan the Barbarian. The player is creating a character that he or she will be controlling in the vast world of the Exiled Lands,” Akali explained.

“Hmm … is it RPG game then?”

“To some extent, yes. But, for the most part, it is about surviving in the dangerous world of the dark fantasy filled with monsters, beasts, cannibals, and so on,” the girl provided an answer.

“Ok, let’s play then.”

“Ok, give me a moment, I need to switch on the other pc and log you there.”

“Take your time, baby,” Eve smiled.

“Thank you again, Eve,” the rapper said with a shy smile.

It took Rogue maybe about 20 or so minutes to configure everything. As soon as she was done with her task, she pulled another gaming chair to Eve’s PC and asked her to sit in front of it.

“Now, create your character,” the ninja informed the diva.

“Don’t worry about me, go ahead and create yours,” the siren said.

“Ok, I will be waiting for you to start a game.”

Evelynn was familiar with most of the technical news, but to be honest, she rarely played a game herself. In most cases, she just watched Akali playing and asking questions from time to time. As soon as she was able to log to the server that her girlfriend hosted, the character creation panel appeared on the screen, asking her to choose the gender of her protagonist. Without hesitation, she chose to play as a female. Instantly, the panel shifted, focusing on the naked frame of the woman protagonist.

“Hmmm … Akali?” the diva called.

“Yeah?”

“Why is my character naked?” she asked.

“Oh … I forgot to turn off the full nudity option in configuration,” the rapper sighed after she facepalmed herself. “In the base configuration, the nudity is the full cause the world of Conan is quite literally filled with nudity, rapes, etc.”

“Ahh … ok,” Eve responded, smiling lightly. “What your character looks like?”

“Have a look,” Akali said.

“Hmmm … why did you change the size of your breasts?”

“Ehhh … I would love to have bigger breasts, so you could love them more, but I can not have them,” the girl confessed in a low tone.

“Darling, I love every single part of you, every single part of you is perfect as it’s,” the siren assured the latter. “Besides, your tits just fit perfectly into my palms,” Eve giggled.

“Still … I would want to have them a bit bigger, maybe C?”

“You know that if you really want them to be bigger, we can just go to the surgeon and make them bigger, but in all honesty, I don’t think they’re small. As I said, I think they’re perfectly sized, at least for me.”

“Ehhh … just end the topic,” the rapper sighed. “Let’s focus on the game.”

“Ok … if you want me to help you, you know that all you need to do is ask?”

“I know,” Akali replied. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Evelynn flashed a reassuring smile. “Let’s do it.”

“Ok.”

When Akali clicked the start button, something happened. Everything around her went dark in a matter of a second. She felt like she was falling, falling into the nothingness. It would be very difficult for the young woman to determinate how long the feeling lasted. Maybe it was a minute, maybe more, it was difficult to say.

Finally, she collapsed onto something both hard and loose. With a bit of problem, Akali opened her eyes widely. The girl was lying on the warm sand. To be frank, the sand was everything around her. With just a glance around, she spotted numerous objects that were rising from the desert. They looked like ruins, like the remnants of some sort constructions. When she finally looked to her far left, her heart froze. There was a table with a pictorial on it. The pictorials were glowing in many colours, making it difficult to avert the gaze from the stone.

“No, no, no!” Akali shouted on top of her lungs. “It can not be, it can not be. I can not be in the game’s world.!”

Then, the sudden realisation hit her. There was no sign of Evelynn’s presence nearby. The heart of the young girl tightened even more if it was possible. There was one task for her then, she needed to find her girlfriend, to save her from anything that she could encounter in that savage world that she – Akali – somehow foolishly teleported them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's a short chapter. I'm currently finishing the 14th chapter of the main story, but on the other hand, I haven't posted in a while, so here's something to keep you occupied till the main story is done.
> 
> Hope you will like it :)  
> As always, till the next time.

For a couple of minutes, the youngest member of KDA was walking back and forth. All she tried to do was to come up with some sort of plan. She did not have any equipment with her, she was completely naked, and was left in the middle of the fucking desert. To make her current situation even worse, the world around her, the world that she knew nearly by heart from the hours spent in it, was different from what she could remember. There were many differences that she could notice, even in the very starting location.

With a heavy sigh, she looked around once again. “The broken highway” location Akali was currently in should be a pretty safe place for beginners. Still, right now, it was not a case. In the distance, the young woman could spot many figures that should not be there. The more scary part of that discovery was the fact that she could not recognise the models. She knew exactly all monsters that were available in the game. She knew how to fight against them, how to counter them. It could be described as a bothersome sensation for the burgundy-haired. It would be a challenging task for her to beat a game and find Evelynn if it was just a vanilla version of the production. Currently, it could be impossible for her to do so. Everything she knew, everything she knows about the game was just thrown into the trash bin.

Akali was sure of one thing, she needed to get going. The question was… where should she go, where should she settled to craft necessary weapons and armour.

At the very edge of her sight, the movement in the distance was spotted. She did not have any more time to spare, she must press forward, or… she could not imagine what could happen.

“I wonder how the game’s overlay works in the current situation?” she murmured under her breath while running straight forward.

As if someone heard that though, the panel appeared a few steps before her. It was floating in the air, allowing her to interact with it.

“Good, at least I can work with that,” the girl smiled a little. “But… what are those talents, what are those items? I am pretty sure I have never seen them.”

Akali was confused. Nothing in that world of Conan Exiles seemed to be taken from the original title. To some extent, everything around her felt familiar, but the details could make a significant difference.

After a couple of minutes of free-run, she allowed herself to stop for a moment. She needed to check a few additional things. Rogue looked around, searching for low bushes. There should be plenty of them, but currently, all she could spot was just a few small gatherings of them.

As soon as it was located, she headed there. The moment she reached for the plant, the small bar popped out of nowhere above it. Apparently, it was showing the gathering progress. When it filled itself up to the full, the bush crumbled down, leaving a pile of few branches and leaves. The naked woman checked her inventory immediately after it happened. With a bit of satisfaction, she found out that the resources were transferred and put there.

“Ok… I will definitely need more of that to create even simple clothing for myself,” the blue-eyed beauty whispered. “Let’s get to work then.”

Soon enough, she gathered enough of the fibres for everything she would need for a couple of hours. She could consider herself lucky that during the process, the girl was able to find a couple of small rocks, branches that she needed to craft basic equipment.

A couple of more moments and the clothing were done. Akali sighed with relief as soon as she was able to put on the cloths. Maybe… they were not made out of the most delicate material she even touched, but at least, they allowed her to not running around naked.

The heat that was descending from the skies was unbearable. The little effort she put into jogging, made her sweating as if she ran the marathon. Rogue felt as if she was melting due to the high temperature and humidity.

“Of course, there is a river nearby,” the blue-eyed woman though instantly. “I can see the small slopes and wall of rough stone in the distance.”

The next thing that she wanted to test was crafting while moving. If she could do it as it was initially implemented in the game, she could save a lot of time.

The very first difficulty that she had encountered was the fact that the interactive screen that represented the panel was working similarly to the touch screen of mobiles. If she wanted to select something, she needed to precisely touch the desired item, which during run could be a bit difficult. The panel was blocking a decent percentage of her sight, so she was forced to slow down a bit. Finally, after countless tries, she was able to pick exactly what she wanted, the girl was excited that it could work after all. Sadly, the excitement was short livid. As soon as the operation was confirmed, Akali felt as if someone put additional weight onto her shoulders. She gasped loudly, slowed down to, then stopped in the end.

“Fuck!” Rogue cursed in her mind. “It is going to be a bit of a problem for me, I am pretty sure of that,” she added in the very next second.

With discarded panel, the blue-eyed girl was able to move, but it was not with the speed that she desired it to be. Even though she spent in that very dangerous, savage world not even an hour… she felt tired. The only thing that was pushing her forward was the fact that somewhere there Evelynn might be in an even more dramatic situation. After all, it was Akali who spent dozens of hours playing “Conan Exiles”, not the diva.

The burgundy-haired woman was so scared about her girlfriend, she knew that the siren was a tough woman, but… but, it was not their world. Here, all that separates you from certain death is luck and experience. And Akali did not think that the magenta-haired goddess possesses the second one. With curses constantly on the tip of her tongue, the rapper pressed forward.

After what felt like hours, Rogue made it to the very edge of the desert. The familiar rock formation could be spotted all around as if they acted as the boundary of the realm. Behind them, the river, green fields, trees were presented. The soft, cool wind blew from the aquatic area. To some extent, it allowed the tired rapper to cool down.

She allowed herself to rest for a couple of short-lived moments. For the very first time, she was not able to find the waterskin that should be located near the starting location. Currently, it would be a great deal for the ninja to have it. The girl would be able to omit the river for some time more, but in the current situation, she would be forced to march there as soon as possible. The problem was that she was not sure what monsters she would encounter in her way there.

“Ok… Akali, you got that,” she tried to cheer herself up. “It is just a couple of steps. You can do it.”

To some extent, she did not believe herself, she did not believe her own words.

Even though she was scared to go forward – oh she needed to admit that – Akali used the short pause to its fullness. During her way to the edge of the desert, she gained a couple of levels. That allowed her to spent some points. The sad part of that was the fact that there were so many possibilities that it took her a decent amount of time to even read them through, not to mention deciding in what she would want to invest earned points.

Soon enough, she was marching again. Rogue was hungry, she was thirsty.

By some sort of miracle, she made it to the river without encountering anything. It was not like there was no fauna in the area, it was far from that. In the distance, she was able to spot the familiar figures of crocodiles that were laying on the other side of the river. Their massive frames were resting on the slightly warm sand that was from time to time covered by water.

Based on their number, Akali was pretty sure that the boss was nearby as well. The golden rule of that game was always “When you see many entities of the same enemy, you are probably getting closer to the boss.”

Akali closed the remaining steps as quietly as she could. Even though she wanted to drink water as soon as she had reached it, the girl forced herself to look around first.

She welcomed the sight with a deep sigh. There was no danger in her nearest occupation, or at least on land. A moment was all it took for the woman to realise something. She nearly jumped as soon as she thought about the sudden idea that made its way to her mind. Without wasting more time, she started to look closely onto the aquatic area. The water was so clear that she could easily see through its surface. She quite enjoyed what she saw. On the very bottom of the area, the sea wildlife similar to coral reef could be seen. It looked amazing, the rapper was so fascinated what was it in fact, but then, she spotted something that froze her blood.

Near the fascinating organisms, the creature that resembled the mix of crocodile and human was sleeping. Or at least, Akali assumed that it was sleeping cause its hands were placed under its chin. Rogue swallowed a gulp that was formed in her dry throat. In the original game, the water was the only real safe area. There were none sea monsters in the title, maybe it was due to some mistake, or maybe it was just a decision of development team, it was hard for the blue-eyed woman to say for sure. But… this decision made at least some areas safe for the players. As long as you had enough energy left, you could just swim through the water to get rid of nearly all enemies. But… it seemed that in the current state of that world, it was not a case.

Akali spent maybe a minute or so just looking into the monster as if she expected it to move. As if it was about to chase her, to hunt her down.

Thankfully, after a couple of moments, it was clear that the creature was just sleeping. It did not erase all of the concerns, but the thirst finally won over her. With her eyes still focused on the strange monster, she kneeled down and started to drink the liquid greedily.

After some time, her thirst was satisfied. As soon as she rose back to her feet, Akali looked around, searching for any danger. When the girl made sure that she was safe to proceed. Sadly, the one crucial question was still remaining – “Where to go?”

“I need to get more levels under my belt to safely walking alongside the river,” Rogue reminded herself. “But… to level up at a decent pace, I will need to start fighting. Where can I find something decently easy to kill so I can become stronger?” she wondered. “First of all, I need to get back to a safer zone, the edge of the desert was quite frankly peaceful, I could use it to think about a plan.”

The decision was made, she need to get going. Without looking back, the blue-eyed girl started to jog to the place she came from.

“Evelynn, please survive a few moments longer, I am coming for you,” Akali whispered under her breath.

She wanted it to be like a prayer to one of the savage gods that ruled that very world. Maybe… one of them would help her, but there was no doubt that there will be a price to be paid for that aid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to present the 3rd chapter of Akali's adventure in Exiled Lands.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> 2020.11.23 - a preview was posted.  
> 2020.11.27 - a whole chapter posted.
> 
> PS. My current plan for a couple of next weeks:  
> 3rd chapter of Alone,  
> 3rd chapter of Kiss the Rain (it's possible that I will end up rewriting the 1rst chapter as well),  
> 3rd chapter of Sometimes it's just better not to know,  
> 7th chapter of The story of one lost soul,  
> 8th chapter of The rise of the Blood Moons' servants.
> 
> Then, I will probably rewrite one chapter of "My home is where my heart lies" and write 17th chapter of that story, but who knows.
> 
> PS.PS. If you have an idea that you would like to see me write, or want me to quicken the writing of any of my stories, feel free to write a comment :D
> 
> As always, till the next time, and thanks for everything.

To say that Akali was terrified would be an understatement. In the current moment, the young woman doubted every single step that she was about to take. Even though the problem with dehydration was dealt with for the moment, the hunger was becoming more and more of the issue. She knew all too well that at the very beginning of the game, the exiled character is supposed to eat insects. Still, she found it disgusting and was not able to cope with that.

With a heavy sigh, she pressed forward. The burgundy-haired woman was slowly closing the distance between her and the edge of the nearest slope. As far as she remembered, behind it, the small group of imps were located. To be perfectly honest, these creatures were not much of a challenge. Still, the encounter with them would allow the rapper to adjust to fighting. Besides, the experience points were at stake, so it was a win-win situation for Akali. With everything that she was able to collect during her wander, the azure-eyed beauty managed to craft some basic weapon and equipment. Those couple of steps that were separating her from the top of the slope seemed to take more time than they should. As soon as the destination was reached, Rogue sighed deeply once again.

From the current position, the woman had access to the vast view of the surrounding areas. As she expected, the landscape did not change drastically from what she remembered. However, the locations of the potential threat were still a big question. For at least a couple of minutes, the KDA’s rapper was spectating everything, rethinking her approach.

After what felt like ages, the plan was ready, or at least acceptable for a couple of next minutes. Thankfully, the groups of the imps that she planned to deal with were still there. There were more of them, but in the end, the creatures should be comically easy to kill. Even though she was certain about her knowledge of the game, she gulped. Who was to say whether the statistics of the creatures were not changed in that version of the Exiled Lands.

The cold sweat was covering nearly entirety of her defined frame, the woman was visibly trembling. Time after time, her fists were being clenched only to be unclenched a moment later. The heart rate spiked, the breath became shallow while the mind was being flooded with the worst-case scenario thoughts. There were only a few things that Akali were sure, and one of them was the fact that impasse would kill her. She could only press forward. Rogue would have to kill these imps to gain the experience she so desperately needed. Even if, they were stronger, more dangerous, there was none escape out of the desert that was not guarded by monsters. Out of all of them, the imps should be the weakest.

“Just pull them one by one,” Akali muttered under her breath. “It should not be that difficult,” she hoped.

With one last heavy breath, she started to come down the hill. The improvise sword that she crafted recently was ready. Her right hand was firmly clenched around its handle. With just a thin layer of the fabric as an armour, she pressed forward. She pushed forward to face the small chubby creatures, she was about to start her fight against the imps. Her blood was running wild. Every single step she took, it felt as if something inside of her was about to explore. Some part of her wanted just to turn back and run away. Sadly, it was not an option.

A couple of additional moments were used to observe her presumably prey. The small soft wind was blowing straight into the face of the young woman, slightly setting her hair into a motion. As far as she could see, there were 3 groups of imps, but still, the cave behind the last one of them even in the original game was their nest. The nearest of the pack consisted of 3 tiny creatures, but the nearer the cave was, the more imps were in following groups.

“There are only 3 of them,” Akali tried to cheer herself up. “I should be able to deal with them pretty easily, but eventually I would need to get closer to that damned nest,” she thought deep inside her mind.

With another deep sigh, she picked up the rock and started to aim. She threw the tiny shattered object during the prolonged exhale. For a moment, the time seemed to freeze or at least slowed down. Her eyes keep trailing behind the projectile, wishing for it to reach its destination. Sadly, she missed. The rock fell down maybe a step to the right of the monster she aimed. Of course, her mistake caused the creatures to stir out of their idleness. From a distance, the young woman could only imagine what these simple monsters were doing. Still, in her mind, she could make an image of their small eyes scanning the surroundings in search of the threat.

It did not take much of time for the imps to spot her. When the low growl reached Akali’s ears, she needed to muster all of her courage not to run away. The 3 imps were charging at her. Without a moment to waste, the ninja picked up another rock – this time much heavier. She allowed the tiny creatures to get a bit close before throwing the projectile again. The small chuckle escaped her throat the moment, the rock hit the nearest member of the pack in the middle of the forehead. For a moment or so, it seemed that the imp would be able to proceed further, but in the end, the monster fell down, bleeding heavily out of the wound.

With that, her moral rose significantly. Akali decided to put a bit of distance between her and the two remaining imps, so she began leaning toward the wall of rocks located on her left. As she expected, the monsters did not stop the chase. The sudden movement of their opponent forced them to follow her to the left. The problem was that one of them needed to avoid an additional obstacle. It caused a gap between them to only increase for a solid couple of steps. That was what Rogue was waiting for. With ease, she turned around once again, changing the direction she ran toward. The right hand of the woman clenched even firmer onto the handle of the weapon as she charged toward the confused imp. The burgundy-haired woman used the rush of the assault to strike as hard as she could.

Even though the sword could not be considered sharp, it inflicted enough damage to kill the creature with just a single strike. The very edge of the blade made of stone reached the throat of the monster, crushing its arteria with ease. The imp was trying to slash the woman with his claws, but his movements were becoming clumsier and clumsier. Akali did not pay him more attention than it was necessary. She ran past him, preparing the sword for another heavy strike. The death of the second creature was confirmed when the semi-loud sound of the body collapsing onto the ground reached her ears. With a broad smirk playing of the full lips of the rapper, she ran toward the last of the imps. The gap between the two of them was closing rapidly. Soon enough, Akali had the monstrosity at the sword’s reach. It was so unexpected, but her mind began to calm down, she started to get used to fighting. With just a simple twist of her right foot, she dodged the claws of the imps. She used it to whirl her entire frame, which allowed her to end up at the back of her opponent. With cold blood, the improvised sword stroke down, breaking the spine of the creature in an instant.

Akali was panting slightly, the sounds of her ragged breath filled her ears. To be perfectly honest, the young woman was not sure whether the monstrosity was already dead, so she allowed herself to swing at it once more. The blow was so powerful that it crushed the skull of the imp, splashing the blood and the brained at nearby area. With a low hiss, the blue-eyed beauty wiped her face out of bloodstain. It disgusted her.

The burgundy-haired woman allowed herself to sit for a couple of moments. She needed to check how much of experienced she had earned during that short encounter. The panel showed after a moment or so, displaying the statistics that Akali was interested in.

“Hmmm… it was not half bad as I expected it to be,” she hummed quietly under her breath. “I should be able to push forward for some time more,” the young woman thought. “The only problem I will need to resolve is the lack of food. I will need to find at least some berries to fill my stomach.”

The sudden quiet rustle of the grass that reached Akali’s ears scared her. As fast as she was able, the panel was discarded, and she jumped to her feet. The quick, painful shiver ran through her entire frame. It informed her about one crucial fact, she was too careless, too slow. The azure-eyed beauty dashed backwards, clenching her right hand onto the handle of her sword. In front of her, something new was standing. The unknown to Rogue creature was just a bit taller than a regular imp, but it was much fitter. One glance was enough to say that it would not be as clumsy as the monsters she killed so far. Its long slender arms were concluded with razor-sharp claws that currently were painted red. The eyes of the new monstrosity were not moving, they kept staring into the woman as if it was trying to find her weakness.

The ninja hissed through her clenched teeth, the pain began to radiate. She did not dare to take a look at it. Or to be frank, until the creature in front of her was alive. The woman needed to make a mental note to be more careful, the monster seemed to be able to move without making much of sound. The question was – what that new enemy was capable of? The battle of stares was ended when the monstrosity apparently lost its patience. The imp-like creature leapt toward the burgundy-haired woman with his right paw slightly risen. Without thinking and ounce of hesitation, the young rapper rolled toward the left. Just a moment later, the realisation of the mistake she made hit her. Even though she initially thought that the monster opened its left side, it was just a bad call. The left paw of the creature was curled up to its chest, protecting it from receiving fatal damage. To make the matter worse, Akali willingly did not cover enough ground to get out of the monstrosity range of attack. With just a swift twist of its right arm, the claws marked the left shoulder of the woman.

The ninja clenched her teeth again. She allowed only a quiet groan to escape her throat instead of the scream that was born there. The monster was curiously staring at her, slowly taking a lick off of its stained claws. Rogue felt the rush of the blood that was followed by rage. It was not going to be the way her adventure here would end. After all, she was to find Evelynn and get her out of that damned place.

The azure-eyed beauty swallowed another scream of pain before her own assault. Sadly, the beast was faster. Within just a second, it closed the gap between them and tried to slash through the chest of the ninja. The attack was blocked with the sword that ended up stacking between the sharp claws. Without hesitation, Akali took the full advantage of that situation. Even though the shivers of pain were running throughout her entire frame, she gathered her strength. She concentrated it onto the handle of the weapon, using is a lever to make her enemy lose its balance. Surprisingly, she succeeded in that attempt, but it cost her a direct hit into her midriff. The taste of metal filled her mouth in an instant. This time, she was unable to muff the scream. As soon as the new monstrosity collapsed onto the ground, Akali started to strike it with a hatchet. Hit by hit, the creature was crumbling before her very eyes, the light inside its eyes was fading. The blood was splattering all over the face of the woman, but she did not care at all. The rage that was filling her veins, that was fueling her, asked for blood. And blood… it received.

After a minute or so of butchering the corpse of the beast, Akali was tired. Her ragged, heavy pants were filling her ears. She could feel the blood pumping inside her veins. But… what was the most important, the cold started to reign control over her body. Through the half-lifted eyes, she could see how much blood she lost. Two shallow wounds and the deeper one inside her midriff were still bleeding. It seemed that the claws of the beast were covered with some liquid. It was preventing the injuries from healing.

With a heavy sighed, she averted her eyes off of the remnants of the monstrosity. Driven by the instinct, she focused on the cave and the two remaining groups of the imps standing in front of it. As she expected, they were slowly coming toward her, lured by the sounds of a fight, blood and her scream.

Rogue knew all too well that she was in no shape to fight currently. All she could do was to flee toward the desert once again to tend to her wounds. She was weak and tired, but the will of the fight was still burning bright inside of her. With her clumsy movements, the burgundy-haired woman began collecting her belongings. Surprisingly, she found a bag of a decent size that was wrapped around the left arm of the beast. It was covered in blood, but… it was not the blood of the monster. She curiously opened it. To her utter shock, inside of the bag, there were a few slices of raw meat. It did not resemble human flesh, and for that, the woman was thankful. Without much thinking, she took the sack.

Knowing all too well that the imps were getting closer, Rogue forced herself to move. With some problems, the woman was able to climb onto the nearest slope. She allowed herself to take another look at the areas below her. Probably tomorrow, she would have to get rid of these imps entirely and continue her journey toward “The Sentinels”. The area around the massive stone figures was relatively safe. Still, it was the case in the original Exiled Lands.

With another heavy sigh, she continued her way toward the wall of rocks. There was a chance that she could tend to her wounds there. She needed to get stronger if she wanted to survive in these harsh lands and rescue Evelynn.

“Evelynn, I am going to find you no matter what,” she promised under her breath.

With every single step, she took, the burgundy-haired woman was either hissing or groaning alternately. The pain she was going through was immense, but it would not be a reason for her to stop. She was called stubborn God-knows how many times in her life. And maybe, just maybe… because of that stubbornness, she would be able to succeed.


End file.
